¿Y si?
by GusyManzanosa
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si esa noche Nathaniel no le pedía a Sucrette que se fuera al cuarto de Ámber? ¿Qué hubiese ocurrido si ambos tienen el coraje para expresarse lo que sienten el uno por el otro? One-Shot basado en el episodio 23. Final alternativo. (Posibilidades de continuación) [ 18]


**ADVERTENCIA DE CONTENIDO: Esta historia narra la primera relación sexual entre Nathaniel y Sucrette (Tú). Por lo tanto, tendrá lenguaje y descripciones que no son aptas para menores de 18 años. Sin embargo, si tú tienes menos de esa edad pero estas enterada sobre el tema y deseas leer esta historia, será completamente tú decisión y responsabilidad. Estás advertido/a. **

* * *

**-Los personajes de esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN. Son propiedad de ChiNoMiko y, por ende, de Corazón de Melón.-**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: La historia trata sobre cómo me hubiese gustado que la noche en casa de Ámber hubiese terminado. Esto sería algo así como una prueba de terreno para saber si un Fan Fiction sobre ésto podría dar resultado. Obviamente, éste sería el prólogo y la idea se desarrollaría desde aquí. Si la idea te gustó y deseas saber qué ocurre después... Por favor, házmelo saber con un amable y alentador Review... Gracias nuevamente por leer mi historia. ¡Que comience la lectura! **

* * *

**-Narrador omnisciente: Toda la historia-**

De repente, sintió unos firmes brazos que lo abrazaban desde su espalda. Era imposible mentir, se sentía demasiado avergonzado para si quiera poder dirigirle la mirada. Sintió el suave rostro de Sucrette reposar sobre su espalda, incluso podía intuir que sus ojos estaban cerrados y su semblante fruncido.

No podía creerlo, tenía a la mujer de sus sueños en su cama, abrazándolo y él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Estaba inmóvil, temeroso de que el más mínimo movimiento la alejara de su lado. Nunca, ni en sus más remotas fantasías, habría podido imaginar que se encontraría de esa forma con ella; pero ahora allí estaba, sintiendo su fuerte agarre.

Temía estar soñando y despertar, solo para darse cuenta de que ella no estaba allí. Eso era imposible, hasta podría jurar que la sensación de su cálida piel que tocaba la suya era demasiado real como para estar soñando. Incluso sentía el maravilloso aroma de su perfume importado, que más de una vez pudo apreciar cuando ella se presentaba una habitación.

¿Qué debía hacer? Si Amber los encontrara… ¡Si sus padres los encontraran acostados de esa forma! Las cosas serían mucho peores. Pero valía la pena correr el riesgo, sí definitivamente lo valía. No sabía si algún día del futuro alguna vez ellos se encontrarían de esa forma nuevamente. Así que por ahora, debía disfrutar de aquel abrazo tan particular.

Decidió voltear el rostro lo más que su cuello le permitía, solo para confirmar sus sospechas: Ella estaba con su rostro hundido en su espalda, en donde todos esos moretones tomaban protagonismo; y sus bellos ojos cerrados. Una vez volvió la vista al frente su corazón le latía más rápido que nunca y temía que incluso Su pudiera escuchar sus arrítmicos latidos.

Incluso sabiendo que las cosas estaban terriblemente mal, no pudo evitar llevar una de sus manos hacia las de ella; y acariciar el dorso de una de ellas. Sintió como Sucrette se ponía tensa y luego, para su incrédula sorpresa, comenzaba a darle ligeros y cariñosos besos por toda su espalda, justo en donde todos y cada uno de sus moretones se encontraba.

Agitado por el repentino ambiente que habían creado, tomó el coraje suficiente para voltearse y pedirle con completa delicadeza que se detuviera; pero eso no fue lo que pasó exactamente. Al voltearse, sus miradas se conectaron. Los ojos de Nathaniel miraban a los de Su, los cuales estaban repletos de amabilidad pero sobre todo preocupación. El delegado principal le sonrió.

-Estaré bien.- Le volvió a decir. Su negó lentamente con su cabeza mientras su semblante cambiaba de preocupación a tristeza.

-¿Cómo sé que lo estarás?- Le preguntó ella, mientras el rubio terminaba de voltearse para que ambos quedaran completamente enfrentados. Sus ojos se mantenían unidos, ninguno iba a ceder antes que el otro. Ninguno quería bajar la vista.

-Prácticamente he vivido toda mi vida con esto. Siempre he estado bien. Lo he estado antes, estaré bien en el futuro y estoy perfectamente ahora.- Le prometió él con una sonrisa. Ella seguía insegura, su mirada aún inculcada de lástima, de impotencia. Nathaniel estiró su mano y pasó suavemente su dedo índice por la mejilla de Su. Ésta cerró los ojos en el acto para disfrutar al máximo aquella caricia.

-Pruébamelo.- Dijo de repente. Nathaniel frunció el ceño sin entender a lo que se refería. Entonces, Sucrette abrió nuevamente los ojos, volviéndolos a enfocar en Nathaniel.- Pruébame que estás bien.- Acto seguido, se acercó lentamente a los labios del delegado, explorando las reacciones de sus ojos. Sin embargo, éstos permanecían atónitos y algo incómodos por la cercanía de su amiga. ¿De verdad iba a besarlo?

Nathaniel no estaba preparado para aquello, el movimiento lo tomó completamente desprevenido. A pesar de eso, mientras sus labios se acercaban cada vez más a los de él, Nath cerró levemente los ojos e inclinó despacio la cabeza hacia delante, ansioso de encontrar los suaves labios de Sucrette. Aquellos que lo habían hecho soñar despierto una y otra vez, impidiéndolo realizar correctamente sus deberes como delegado.

Y en un preciso instante, una calidez inundó todo su cuerpo, puesto que sus labios se encontraron en un inocente e inexperto beso. Sucrette fue más rápida e hizo el primer movimiento, girando levemente su cabeza hacia la derecha. El delegado no se quedaba atrás, puesto que influenciado por el éxtasis cargó su peso en su codo izquierdo para quedar semi arriba de ella, con una posición más cómoda para profundizar aquel beso prohibido. Con su mano libre tomó el rostro de Su y lo guió a su gusto de un lado al otro, mientras ambos decidían la manera más sutil y menos violenta de introducir la lengua en la boca del otro.

La respiración de Nathaniel era acelerada y descoordinada, mientras que la de Su permanecía estable y calmada. El delegado no había experimentado un sentimiento así jamás, era como si su cuerpo estaba en una lucha entre sus valores y su instinto animal. Incluso aunque intentara, no podía reprimir el pensamiento de que quería a Sucrette para él solo, por lo menos esa noche. La quería a ella y a nadie más, la deseaba de una forma que jamás la había deseado antes.

Sin embargo, no tenía el coraje suficiente para pedírselo ni se encontraba lo suficientemente desesperado como para arriesgarse a que sus padres o su hermana los encontraran en aquella situación demasiado comprometedora. Incluso con aquellos besos apasionados que ambos experimentaban en aquel momento a su madre le podría dar un ataque. Como si fuera poco, Sucrette por lo menos se encontraba completamente vestida, pero a él lo separaban de la desnudez unos simples bóxers.

El ritmo en Nathaniel decayó, preocupado por lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar de aquello que ocurría. Sucrette notó esto al instante e, intolerante ante las dudas del delegado, decidió tomar la situación en sus manos, incluso si ella sabía poco y nada sobre cómo hacerlo.

En cierto momento, las piernas de Sucrette se desplazaron hasta quedar una a cada lado del cuerpo de Nathaniel, mientras que sus brazos la ayudaban a no dejar todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de éste. Anonadado ante el movimiento de ella, el rubio la miró a los ojos mientras ésta se posicionaba de cuatro patas sobre él. La mirada de la joven era intensa, pero adorablemente avergonzada.

Incluso sabiendo que estaban sobrepasando los límites, Nath llevó sus manos hacia las caderas de Su, acariciando suavemente su espalda mientras esperaba la siguiente ronda de besos. No tardó mucho hasta que ésta llegó, puesto que la voracidad con la que Sucrette atacaba dejaba a Nathaniel completamente hambriento. Tocarla le intimidaba, temía que ella se ofendiese si él se sobrepasaba, incluso siendo que era ella quien parecía pedir por más. Se limitó a acariciarle la espalda y los muslos, sin si quiera acercarse a sus glúteos. También la tomaba de la cara y guiaba el apasionante beso que ambos se brindaban.

Con manos temblorosas, Nath apartó el rostro de Su para desviar la atención de sus labios hacia su cuello. Su fragancia lo hipnotizaba, pero algo que sacó de sus casillas a Nathaniel fue un pequeño suspiro cargado de placer que se escurrió de los labios de Sucrette. El simple y casi inaudible sonido le provocó tal reacción al delegado, que incluso su piel se puso de gallina. Sentía como el ambiente se iba cargando de a poco de algo que solo se podía describir como deseo. Obviamente tal voracidad no venía sola, puesto que algo cambió en la anatomía del delgado.

Sin poder controlarlo, su miembro se había puesto más firme y duro, imposible de no sentirlo en la distancia que ambos compartían. A pesar de eso, Sucrette no pareció importarle y le dirigió una mirada relajada al delegado, mientras que éste tenía sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza. Iba a disculparse con ella, pero el siguiente movimiento que ésta realizó dejó más que claro hacia dónde se dirigía todo eso.

Sonriente y algo ruborizada, Sucrette se erguió separándose momentáneamente del rubio para sentarse sobre los muslos de éste. Él la observaba con curiosidad, sin perder el rubor en sus mejillas. Fue la primera vez que ambos se miraron de una forma muy diferente a la que estaban acostumbrados. Los ojos de ella estaban cargados de una felicidad ferviente, mientras que los de él expresaban deseo y temor al mismo tiempo. Sin importarle la inseguridad del delegado, Sucrette procedió a tomar los extremos de la parte superior de su pijama y halar de éstos hacia arriba, hasta deshacerse de la prenda por completo.

Nathaniel no podía creer la imagen que sus ojos presenciaban. Allí estaba ella, la dueña de sus sueños, enseñándole su precioso torso sin ropa. Se preguntó por qué Castiel la llamaría tabla de planchar, puesto que lo que él veía era todo, menos eso. Sucrette dejó caer algunos mechones de cabello sobre su rostro, intentado ocultar su vergüenza por la mirada estupefacta del delegado. No era la culpa de Nath, puesto que incluso si deseaba, su maravilla ante el cuerpo de la joven le impedía bajar la vista. Cuando notó la repentina timidez de Sucrette, tragó saliva lentamente mientras repasaba con su lengua su labio inferior.

-¿Por qué no me tocas?- Los susurros de Su lo desconcentraron, pero incluso antes de que pudiera contestar, Sucrette tomó una de las manos de Nathaniel y la llevó a uno de sus pechos. La respiración del delegado volvió a ser descoordinada mientras acariciaba lentamente el ceno de Su. Ella llevó su cabeza hacia atrás, completamente excitada por las suaves y curiosas caricias del delegado. Incluso si intentaba, no pudo guardar un leve gemido que apenas sonó como un susurro, pero increíblemente audible ante los oídos del delegado.

Y así es como Nathaniel perdió el control y la voluntad de ser un buen ejemplo. Estaba temblando de ansiedad y cada célula de su cuerpo le decía que era demasiado tarde para parar. Necesitaba hacerla suya, en ese preciso instante.

Con un rápido pero delicado movimiento cambió de posición de manera que ahora él quedara sobre ella. La mirada furtiva que le brindo Sucrette solo lo animó a continuar. Los besos reanudaron, más feroces y desesperados que nunca. Nathaniel estaba sediento y la boca de Su parecía ser lo único que lo satisfacía. Ella, por supuesto, no podía quedarse atrás por lo que incitaba a la ferocidad de Nathaniel con caricias por toda su espalda y gemidos suaves en su oído. Nada parecía calmar al delegado, necesitaba más; mucho más.

Decidido a complacer a su compañera, fue depositando besos a lo largo de su cuello y hombros hasta llegar a sus pechos. Casi sin ninguna duda, se permitió deslizar su lengua suavemente sobre uno de ellos y, luego, sobre el otro. Sucrette apretaba los puños, incapaz de controlar el placer que Nath le provocaba con cada uno de sus actos. A continuación, el rubio besó ambos pezones de Su, para luego chuparlos y mordisquearlos levemente. Esto fue demasiado para la joven, quien en un descargo de placer libró tal gemido, que Nathaniel tuvo que acallarla con un beso. Luego de compartir una risa de cómplices, el delegado volvió a su cometido; no sin antes persuadir a Su que levantara los brazos sobre la cabeza.

Con sus suaves manos recorrió todo el cuerpo semidesnudo de Su, haciendo hincapié en sus pechos y ombligo. Sus besos hacían que la joven tuviera que apretar los labios para no continuar haciendo más ruido que pudiera delatarlos. En un acto de valentía, Nathaniel bajó suavemente los pantalones de Su, para descubrir debajo de éste unas pantaletas color rojo pasión. Ahora ambos se encontraban en las mismas condiciones: Únicamente con la ropa interior inferior. Sucrette no desviaba la vista de Nathaniel, curiosa por leer sus pensamientos en sus expresiones. Entendió que estaba dubitativo y que nuevamente necesitaba un empujón para pasar a lo que venía después.

Sin dudarlo, la joven se reincorporó hasta sentarse y quedar a la misma altura que el delegado. La respiración de éste era irregular y fue imposible no hacer que sus labios volvieran a unirse. Pero mientras el rubio mantenía su atención en los pasionales besos de Sucrette, las manos de ésta se deslizaron hasta adentrar en la ropa interior de Nathaniel. Sorprendido por su tacto solo le quedó por esperar y, acto seguido, sintió como Sucrette tomaba su miembro en sus manos y comenzaba a experimentar de forma inexperta con él. Extrañamente logró hacerle sentir un placer inexplicable.

Al ver que Nathaniel cerraba los ojos y dejaba salir un leve gemido gutural de sus labios, Sucrette decidió deshacerse de la última prenda que cubría al delegado para tener más libertad en sus movimientos. Una vez libre, Su tuvo la libertad para poder masturbarlo de una forma más práctica para ambos. El cuerpo del delegado parecía tan duro como una roca, incapaz de moverse ante el tacto de Sucrette. Solo podía rendirse ante el placer y gemir despacio mientras depositaba suavemente su frente sobre el hombro de ella.

Las descargas de placer venían una tras otra mientras Su manipulaba su miembro cada vez con más experiencia. En cierto momento de la práctica, Nathaniel tumbó con exagerada fuerza a Su nuevamente sobre la cama, mientras le lanzaba una mirada hambrienta. Ella se quedó estupefacta, pero sabía lo que seguía, puesto que Nathaniel hizo que la última prenda de Sucrette se deslizara por sus piernas hasta tomar lugar en el suelo de la habitación. Ambos se miraron por unos microsegundos que parecieron horas, ansiosos por probar eso que todo el mundo quería.

Nathaniel se ubicó sobre Sucrette y ésta posicionó ambas piernas alrededor de la cadera del rubio. Intercambiaron miradas ruborizadas antes de que Nath penetrara lentamente a Su. Ésta liberó un gemido, pero su expresión demostraba dolor. Era natural, tanto como para el delegado como para su compañera esa debía ser la primera vez que hacían el amor con alguien. Nathaniel no quería lastimarla, por lo que inmediatamente ante la muestra del dolor por parte de su amada detuvo su movimiento.

-Sigue.- Suplicó Sucrette mientras apretaba los puños. Sabía que el dolor duraba poco y además, confiaba en Nathaniel. No había deseado nunca tener su primera vez con nadie más que no fuera él. Además, no existían razones para preocuparse, puesto que el delegado era la persona más amable y sutil que conocía. Estaba segura de que jamás le haría daño intencionalmente y sin su consentimiento.

Nathaniel se acercó al rostro de Su y besó sus labios con delicadeza mientras introducía su miembro aún más en ella. Deslizó su mano hasta la de ella y la tomó con fuerza mientras la embestía por segunda vez con suavidad. Sucrette suspiraba y aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, pero con cada movimiento que realizaba Nathaniel le dolía un poco menos cada vez.

-Si quieres que me detenga, solo tienes que decírmelo.- Susurró Nathaniel al oído de Su. Ella negó lentamente la cabeza mientras depositaba un beso en los labios de su amado.

-Jamás te pediría eso.- Le confesó, dándose cuenta de que ahora el dolor era opacado por algo más fuerte: Placer. Maravillada por la exquisita sensación, ayudó a Nathaniel a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas con sus piernas, mientras se aferraba fuertemente a sus hombros. Gemidos eran emitidos por la hermosa joven, incitando al delegado a embestirla cada vez más fuerte y profundamente.

Ahora parecía una carrera contra el tiempo, puesto que ambos aceleraron notoriamente el ritmo y la profundidad. Debían callarse mutuamente con besos, puesto que las sensaciones que recorrían todo su cuerpo provocaban que los gemidos se escaparan continuamente. En cierto cambio de ritmo Sucrette comenzó a sentirse extraña, como si su alma estuviese por salirse de su cuerpo. Su respiración era demasiado agitada y el constante vaivén del delegado solo provocaba que se sintiera como alguien que está por cruzar la línea de meta. Sabía lo que significaba, el orgasmo ya no era parte del futuro, estaba allí y quería hacerse presente en ese mismo instante.

-No pares, Nath.- Le suplicó ella, mientras liberaba un gemido ahogado tras otro. El delegado entendió la orden y puso todo su empeño en mantenerse tal y como estaba. Sucrette se mordía el labio y su rostro empapado de sudor estaba completamente fruncido. Verla de esa forma lo excitaba, demasiado. Ella estaba siendo llevada a la cima del placer y adoraba como lucía.

En cierto momento la respiración de Su se cortó por unos segundos y su cuerpo se puso tan tenso que Nathaniel dudó por un microsegundo si debía continuar. Luego de lo que fueron segundos del placer máximo, Sucrette relajó todo su cuerpo y su respiración volvió más agitada que nunca. Nathaniel se detuvo para observarla mejor. Ella le sonrió, demasiada drogada por el placer que sintió segundos atrás. Luego, su semblante cambio de inmediato e hizo que sus piernas le indicaran a Nathaniel que debía continuar. Éste retomó el acto en donde lo había dejado y siguió embistiendo a Su con rapidez.

-Hazlo más fuerte.- Le pidió ella, por lo que cambió de táctica e hizo de las embestidas más profundas y menos aceleradas. La fuerza que ejercía para penetrarla hacía que todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo trabajaran hasta el ardor, pero la nueva forma de hacerlo valía la pena. Estaba sintiendo mucho más placer que antes, sin mencionar que los gemidos y suspiros de Sucrette en su oído solo lo alentaban a pedir por más.

Y entonces lo sintió. Esa sensación de que todo terminaría pronto. La calidez que subía desde sus pies hacia su cabeza. Era su turno.

Nathaniel siguió con sus fuertes y profundas embestidas, una cada vez más desesperada que la otra. Se sentía como cuando necesitas deshacerte de una piedra en tu zapato que estuvo molestándote todo el día. Necesitaba llegar a eso y la espera parecía eterna. Sucrette masajeaba su cuerpo en zonas estratégicas sin desconcentrarlo de su deber y pudo adivinar con solo ver su rostro determinado que iba a venirse en ella. Sintió algo de miedo, pero no era justo que ella hubiese disfrutado de tal placer y ahora interrumpir a Nathaniel de experimentar aquella extraordinaria sensación. Quería que él llegara al orgasmo y su deseo era más fuerte que sus miedos.

Nathaniel ya no podía más. La ansiedad lo consumía hasta tal punto que le causaba dolor. De repente, así como el agua se escurre entre las manos; el delegado sintió cómo su cuerpo se tensaba, los movimientos se detenían y su reparación se cortaba, para finalmente correrse dentro de Sucrette. Aquello era único, no se hubiese imaginado jamás que sería tan placentero. Se sentía como tocar el cielo, puesto que esa sensación no se le comparaba a nada que jamás hubiera sentido.

Una vez la eyaculación acabó, el débil y cansado cuerpo de Nathaniel se dejó caer a un lado de Su. Incluso acostado en la cama aún seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados intentando recordar cada sensación que vivió segundos atrás. Su respiración era agitada y se sentía realmente agotado, pero jamás había experimentado tal felicidad.

El sexo estuvo maravilloso, pero lo fue más haberlo hecho con ella. Agradeció haber tomado cada decisión que tomó ahora que se sentía renovado. En su mente no paraba de pensar en que le daría las gracias a Ámber por haberle facilitado las cosas en cuanto invitó a Sucrette a casa.

Sucrette. Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado. Temió que al abrir nuevamente los ojos descubriera que todo fue un vil truco de su mente mientras dormía, pero no fue así, puesto que antes de que si quiera pudiera llegar a la decisión de abrirlos, sintió una suave caricia en su casi completamente empapado cabello.

Fijó la vista en los ojos de Su, los cuales expresaban la misma felicidad y satisfacción que los de él. Observó todas y cada una de las facciones de su rostro llegando a la mera conclusión de que no podía ser más perfecta. Todo en ella era hermoso y amaba cada simple cosa de su ser. Sucrette depositó su mano sobre el pecho de Nathaniel y comenzó a dibujar círculos con las yemas de sus dedos. Ambos estaban completamente empapados y exhaustos, pero se veían el uno al otro más hermosos que nunca. El delegado estiró su mano y acarició la frágil mejilla de Su.

-Gracias.- Susurró y depositó un leve beso en la frente de ella.- Por todo.-

Ambos se quedaron acariciándose y demostrándose el amor que sentían por varios minutos mientras sus cuerpos volvían a la normalidad. Y como todo lo bueno, esa noche tuvo un final un poco triste, puesto que aunque quisiera compartir la cama con Nath, Sucrette debía irse a su cuarto y rezar por que Ámber no hubiese notado su ausencia.

Nathaniel la acompañó hasta la puerta y, antes de dejarla salir por ésta, la arrinconó contra el marco para besarla apasionadamente por, quizá, última vez. Ella le sonrió antes de escaparse de su agarre y dirigirse, de puntillas, hacia la habitación de Ámber. Cuando estuvo a punto de girar la perilla, volteó la vista hacia Nathaniel quien yacía parado en la oscuridad del pasillo frente a su habitación.

-Esta no será la última vez.- Le dijo en un susurro, sonriendo. Nathaniel no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa avergonzada.

-No creí que la fuera.- Confesó, haciendo que Sucrette de sonrojara y, con una enorme sonrisa, desapareciera dentro del cuarto de su hermana.


End file.
